Oathkeeper-----Volume 2
by choirchibi
Summary: Xena and Alex continue there adventure in Edward Elric's world, but more secrets are revealed as Xena is closer to gaining her memories, but Ed is closer to danger. Is there still darkness lurking in Edward's heart? If so, will he be able to control it?
1. Chapter 21: Awakening

EDWARD P.O.V

Xena has been unconscious for 2 ½ days. By keeping watch over her, I've noticed that her wounds have been healing faster than expected.

Her friend, Leon, decided to give me a tour of Traverse Town to try to get me to my old self, and not mourning over my actions. "Traverse Town may seem like a small world, but it's bigger than you know. Each District has different discoveries that I haven't even discovered. But there is one that's the biggest." He led me to the 2nd District, through a hidden passage way in the alley's.

It was a huge underground area, my guess, used for training. "Xena was always attracted to this area after discovering it. It contains enough room for a decent sprawl."

"No kidding. How many times has she beaten you?"

"When she was little, never. I haven't sprawled with her since then. She's not one to stay in one place for too long."

"Oh, really? How long has she been in my world?" That got him.

All of a sudden, the ground shook like a .7 earthquake was occurring. We both ran outside to the source of the constant rumbling, which was in the 3rd District. Standing before us was a huge armored Heartless. It had to reach beyond the buildings.

Leon armed himself with his so-called Gunblade, but before he could charge at the Heartless, a Keyblade, out of nowhere come's flying in like a boomerang and strikes the heartless in the face, where no armor was protecting it, and destroys it.

We follow where the Keyblade returns to see . . . Xena

XENA P.O.V

After catching my Keyblade, I used it as a cane to prop myself for I was still overcome with pain. Ed and Leon looked shocked at my arrival, but it passed when Ed glomped me in a huge hug. I simply returned the favor, knowing the pain he must be feeling of nearly killing his friend.

"I thought you were never going to wake up."

"You shouldn't doubt me. After all, it's going to take more than some steel metal to kill me." Leon walked up and pat my head like he used to when I was younger. "I don't know what I'd have done if I lost my little sister."

"Gee . . . thanks. Anyway, we need to go back. Who knows if anything huge happened to them."

"But your wounds . . ."

"Screw my wounds. I'm a Demon. They'll heal faster." I pulled my Starshard from my jacket pocket. "Take us to Alex's location." Soon we were engulfed in a bright light.

Arriving at our destination, I was just a tiny bit angry with Ed, cause we were in Rush Valley. "Edward, let me see your arm." He hesitated at first, but I saw that it was hanging by a screw. Did he really put up a struggle to put my light out? "Well, the only thing I can tell you is . . . it was nice knowing you." And I followed the beam of light to Alex, with Edward throwing a tantrum behind me.

I found her at an automail shop, and Winry was running things, from the looks of it. Seeing Alex was the only thing I was focused on. I snuck up behind her and put my right hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Al." She turned, her eyes glistening. I thought she was going to cry, but she clung on to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her pounce was just a little too aggressive cause pain shot up my back from my wounds.

"I thought you were gone! Your body was limp, your Unit stopped ticking!"

"It's going to take a lot more to me this Dog down. The only disadvantage I have is that I'll be stuck as a mortal until my wounds heal."

"I don't care! Just don't go any time soon!" As Alex was composing herself, I heard a loud clank behind me. Just as I thought, Winry was scolding Ed for wrecking his arm.

"Jeez, I'm more reckless than him and I can keep my arm in check." Alex agreed with a quiet nod. Winry was only able to make temporary repairs due to her not having enough, or exact parts. So we had to kill some time . . . doing what, exactly?

I moped due to me not having the normal strength I'm used to as a Demon. This is what I get for refusing to be a Full Fledged. "I hate this. I've never discovered such energy depletion. And my strength has diminished by 20%."

"You're just going to have to be patient, Xena. You'll be back to your old self soon." As we kept on walking along the different automail shops, I saw a black figure . . . no, a Nobody. It was that girl from before! "Hey, wait!" I began running towards her, not letting anyone stop me.

I chased her on the rooftops for 5 minutes until I was able to trip her with a Blood Blade, sending her to the grounds below.

I pinned her down with the tip of my Keyblade, looking her in the eye. "What the hell do you want with me?"

"I only wanted to meet you."

"Meet me? Are you a new member?"

"I guess you can say that I've been around as long as you." All of a sudden, she fell through a Dark Portal. I wanted answers, but getting them was going to be tough.


	2. Chapter 22: Brotherly

Walking back to the others, I kept on thinking about that Nobody. Wanted to meet me? It was all too confusing.

As I approached the area I left them in, I saw that Ed and Alphonse had knifes to their necks, and Alex had her Keyblade poised to strike. I materialized mine and approached the scene. "Can someone tell what the hell is going on?"

"Xena," Ed began. "You shouldn't be here, right now."

"Ed, do me a favor and shut up." The people who were threatening us looked Chinese; not from Amestris. The man with the Katana tied to his hip looked to be the man in charge. "So, you want to explain this situation to me?" He gave me a small smirk.

Apparently, these boys know information about the Philosopher's Stone, and I tend to gain it."

"The Philosopher's Stone? What do you tend to do with this information?"

"Immortality." I stiffened. I wasn't at the moment, but I'm immortal. And to top it all off, I, too, know about the Philosopher's Stone; more the Ed and Al.

"Immortality? I don't think you know what immortality will give you, let alone what it will take from you." I began to lower my Keyblade, as well as Alex.

"And would you care to explain? You seem to know a lot about it, judging from your appearance." I leaned against my Keyblade, thinking about my experience with immortality.

"The advantage is that you'll never die. You'll live on to the far future, and learn what you've been lacking. The disadvantage is that your reputation will endlessly grow. Soon, you'll earn more enemies, than you'll gain allies. Trust me, it's not the path you want to take."

"How about I find out!" He was about to unsheathe his Katana, but Ed and Al broke from their captive grasp . . . but was hurled to the floor.

Ed sprang up and attacked them, chasing them further into the town. "I'll go get them."

"Xena, you're In your mortal state! What about your wounds?!"

"Don't worry about it! I still have one clawful hand!"

Edward was getting his ass beat pretty bad by the time I reached him. I preformed my signature Keyblade Boomerang, but the damn idiot dodged it! I disintegrated it by holding my hand out and clutching it before it could return. I think I'll do this my way . . . mortal style.

The masked being charged at me, his Kunai poised for my neck. I dodged to my right, flipped behind him, and grasped his right arm, and pinning him to the ground.

My fatigue was getting worse. My breathing was raspy, and I was in pain due to my wounds.

Edward caught up, his eyes full of envy. I winced at him with a reassuring smile. He kneeled down next to the masked beings face and cracked his mask to pieces, only it wasn't a 'He.' It was a 'She.'

She head-bud me, sending me back, and the next thing Ed and I knew, an explosion occurred.

As the dust cleared, I noticed that I was unharmed, due to me preforming magic without my Keyblade. I was able to create a Wind Shield around myself.

I looked behind me and found Ed's automail arm, but no Edward. "Maybe I went overboard," she said, walking up next to me."

"You think?"

"Master is going to be furious." She began to pick up the arm, but a string snapped and she was pulled up by her ankle by a rope.

"You never told me that traps were your specialty," I called to Ed. He picked up his arm, and stood beside me.

"I spent a month on an island, so I learned how to make traps for rabbits."

"Well, it's something." My breathing continued to get worse. Even in my tank top, I was burning. I couldn't be getting a fever.

"You okay, Xena? I can feel the heat radiating from your body."

"I'm sure I'm fine. I've just never experienced being a mortal for this long." He faced me and put the back of his palm against my forehead.

"Your hotter than heated metal! Maybe you're getting a fever."

"No, Nii-san! I'm not getting a fever. You worry too much."

"That's cause you don't worry enough." Touché, my friend.


	3. Chapter 23: Annoyancy

"Hey, nice going!" That stupid so called 'Master' followed Alphonse to our location. I seriously wanted to break that guys face in, but I kept my distance. "I'm sorry about this. My guys are really hot-headed, you see. You guys seem to be hot-headed yourselves, too."

"If you pick a fight, then that's what you get," said Ed.

"You guys are sure strong. How about it? Become my underlings and let's take over a nation?"

"Stop day dreaming and return to your country!" I pinched the ridge of my nose in annoyance. I walked up to the both of them and bashed their faces into each other.

"First of all, you both need to shut up! Second of all, you have a millisecond to explain why the hell you want this information!" He looked a bit frightened, but he still had that god damn smile of his.

"That information is classified. Plus, I can't go back until I accomplish my goal." I silently growled to myself. This scenario was getting on my nerves.

I began to hear a grande amount of footsteps to see it belonged to half of the people of Rush Valley complaining to us about our previous battle. Then that guy and his lackies ran off pinning everything on us. I vowed that the next time I see him, I'm gonna mutilate him.

I heard Ed groan. I can see he felt the way I felt. "How can I fix things looking like this?" His arm was mutilated as it hung over his shoulder.

"I guess I'll have to do it," said Alphonse.

"You can do alchemy without circles now? Since when?"

"I finally saw that thing you and teacher were talking about. Ever since then, I can do alchemy like you." Ed's expression was priceless. His bug eyes were hard not to laugh at.

"That's it, I'm done here." He began to walk back to Winry's automail shop.

Alex and I began to follow right behind him. I began to really feel a lot of pain. I hated being mortal. Jeez, I felt and pretty much looked terrible. I felt sweat dripping down the side of my head, my wounds burned and I don't think it's a good thing I could feel them pounding, my hair was hanging in my face, practically falling out of it's braid.

Upon arrival, I heard a big metal _clunk_. Alex and I walked inside to see that Edward and whacked that guy from befores' head. "Why the hell are you here! I mean, is it part of Shin's culture to faint all the time?! You need to pay for all those freaking damages!"

"Aren't we friends now, though?"

"Who are you calling a friend?! How could I trust a guy like you with those weirdo eyes?!" Before he could reply, Winry walked in, and Alex and I prepared to cover our ears.

"I'm back! The Main Street is fairly noisy. Did something . . . happen?" Ed's face instantly looked pale, but at least she didn't scream his ears off.

"Look, all I want to do is get to Central as soon as possible."


	4. Chapter 24: Until the End

We were able to catch the next train to Amestris and Winry decided to come along, as well. The only thing that pissed me off was that the royal idiot and his lackies decided to join, too. "We wasted a lot of time fixing it because of you guys," said Ed, referring to his automail.

"It'd have been all good if you hadn't broken it in the first place!"

"Whatever! It was you stupid black-coated jerks who started it!"

"Come to think of it, I don't see them anywhere," said Winry, sort of looking around.

While they were arguing about God-knows-what, I closed my eyes to think for a while. It's been a year from today since I've had my annual evaluation with my Pack. I'll have to go to their location soon, but I have to make sure that no threat is within a mile of us before I do so.

I continued to sit there, but something didn't feel right. I had this cliché feeling that something bad is happening. Then I heard it. Shigure and Ruby's voices. _We . . . need you . . . _I hated it with every fiber of my being.

I lifted my left hand, and just like that, I was able to unsheathe my claws. I was back to normal again. Still, my heart pounded at what the hell is going on right this minute.

We arrived in Amestris . . . finally. I wanted to get to my Pack as soon as possible, but I had to make sure everyone got settled in safely.

Walking towards Central, we ran into the Colonel and Hawkeye. Apparently, him and a few chosen colleagues were transferred here.

I stood aside, shaking in my place, while Ed and Mustang simply chatted away. I was getting more nervous than I should. It could've been my nerves, but something told me my Pack and the Shadow Pack were in danger, and if I didn't do something about it, a Pack, maybe even 2 may be eliminated.

I was considering on leaving right then and there, but the Ed asked the whereabouts of Hughes. The atmosphere got silent very quickly, and Mustangs face went blank and pale. He simply replied, "He's not here." Ed looked confused as to why he wouldn't be in Central. I didn't know him, but when I saw him, his happiness and energetic aura practically annoyed people, but in a good way. "He went back to the country side," He continued. "Recently there had been few disturbances in Central. He took his wife and daughter back to the country side. I heard that he's taking over the family business. He's not here anymore." And just like that he left.

While Ed, Al, and Winry checked into a nearby hotel down the road, I wanted to talk to Alex about this weird feeling. "Xena, it could just be your nerves bugging you to go to them. When was the last time you saw someone from your Pack? You're getting way too over your head."

"Maybe you're right. I just can't help it, though."

"Just go to them. You're due for an evaluation anyway." I slouchly nodded as we made our way back to Ed. Walking down the hall where their rooms would be, Ed and Al bolt down it, knocking me to the ground. I got back, but with the urge to kill the both of them.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Beats me," said Winry. "They looked worried in some way, though."

"I'll go after them. Alex, stay here. This won't take long."

I ran, following the light on my necklace. All I saw was a bunch of smoke rising from an alley way. I skidded to a stop to see Mustang, Ed, Al, and a burned corpse. Ed had Mustang by his collar screaming at him. I was still trying to take in what the hell was just happening.

I bent down to pick up a metal bracelet from the wrist of the corpse which read _Maria Ross_. That name . . . she was that Lt. that took place as Ed and Al's bodyguard. I looked at the corpse and something didn't seem right about it. The texture looked "played with."

My head snapped up when I heard the Colonel slug Ed in the face. Ed was about to return the favor when Alphonse held him back.

He began to calm down, but then ran, bumping past me. I sighed. Things just don't get better in this world do they. And to think I've had better days. Like I always do, I ran after him. I've never seen him do this for the time I've been with him.

I caught up with him after 5 minutes. "Ed, first of all . . . calm down."

"Yet you just let them do this?!"

"What could I have done?! I don't exactly have my say in this world!" He stopped. He was finally getting the picture. "Look, I know this may seem like the most cliché thing I've ever said, but I know how you must be feeling. You remember me telling you about that test Alex and I took? The only thing I didn't mention was that it was done in pairs. Alex was able to join because she's my sister. The other person with us was a boy named Liam. He was a fellow friend of mine since I decided to train professionally. We got separated in a process of a world being destroyed. By the time I reached Hollow Bastion, I informed her was dead. Murdered by Xenorts lackies to weaken my self-esteem. Another person who would've known would be my Master, or even Leon for that matter. But no one wanted to tell me so I would keep going. I know it hurts now, but think about it. You've lost things greater than this. Don't let this bug you so much." Is eyes looked weary. He sadly nodded.

I never felt so bad for him. And he has been through a lot. I sighed and pulled him into a hug. "There's a reason why I decided to help you. I saw myself in your eyes. I felt your pain. Just leaving you there didn't feel right, so, since I was already going to be in this world . . . what the hell? Even if it takes a couple of years, I'll continue to be by your side. Every threat that comes, I'll protect you from it." He gripped my jacket. Maybe Alex was right. Maybe I am a mother figure. But I kept that matter out of my head for different reasons.

When Alphonse caught up to us, we walked back to the hotel, only to find out that Winry was gone.


End file.
